


Dancing Lights

by Mellisah



Series: Voltron Legendary Pilots Sunday Ficnics [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Stargazing, Sunday Ficnics, but it does help a little??, idk - Freeform, mentions of Allura and Coran but they're not actually in the fic, not really - Freeform, sort of., they don't know about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellisah/pseuds/Mellisah
Summary: Before the whole incident happened, Katie would go outside with Matt and watch the stars shine.





	Dancing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT I'VE BEEN GONE FOR MORE THAN A FEW WEEKS  
> THE FICNICS SORT OF GOT PUSHED BACK BUT I'M BACK NOW SO WE'RE GOOD  
> PROMPT THAT I CHOSE MYSELF: Fireflies  
> Enjoy thank you and bye

“Matt? Matt, I can't sleep. Are you awake?” Katie shook her brother gently, and he rolled over, one eye cracking open to look at her. She stared back at him, gold eyes meeting amber. Mat sighed before rising up, tugging off his covers and stepping onto the hardwood floor.

“Alright, Pidgey, let's go out and see how many constellations we can find. I thought you'd grow out of this, but I guess not.”

“Shut up, Matt! You're going off to Kerberos soon, can't I spend time with you beforehand?”

“No, you cant,” Matt teased. Katie smacked him, and he laughed before opening the door and stepping outside. Katie followed him, closing the door to prevent any unwanted bugs following them inside. 

“Roof?” Katie nodded, and Matt opened the shed, pulled out the ladder, and propped it against the house's wall. Soon after, they were both on the roof, gazing up at the stars and moon, bright enough to light up the entire roof. 

“Look, there's Polaris, and the Big Dipper, over there,” Katie pointed out, Matt nodding and looking over in the other direction. 

“And is that Orion over there?” Matt asked.

“I think so.” They continued just looking up at the stars until Katie noticed some twinkling lights floating around. “Matt, look! Fireflies!” And sure enough, a small group of fireflies danced around the siblings, and everything was good.

A year later, Pidge stood in front of the massive window in the castleship, staring up at the stars. She couldn't sleep. Pidge sat down, wrapping her blanket around herself. The stars really were beautiful, but unfamiliar. Earth's moon wasn't there, and neither were the constellations that she and Matt would look at when she couldn't sleep. Sometimes Matt was the one who was having sleep problems; so Pidge would return the favor to him by accompanying him outside. But Matt wasn't here to comfort her, their constellations weren't here, and she was alone. The door suddenly hissed open, and Pidge whirled her head around, seeng a lanky figure step into the bridge. 

“Pidge?” Lance asked, trotting over and settling down next to her. 

“Lance, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you. I couldn't sleep, and the stars calm me down a little. You?”

“I... I couldn't sleep either. Missing my family doesn't help, either.”

“Yeah, I understand that. At least I know my family's safe on Earth, but it must be hard not knowing where your family is.”

The green paladin let out a murmur of agreement and curled up more into her blanket. They sat there for an indeterminable amount of time before the door opened again, this time two figures stepping in. Shiro and Keith. A moment later, Hunk followed them in, and all three looked surprised to see Pidge and Lance sitting on the bridge floor. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Keith finally asked, drawing closer. 

“You guys couldn't sleep either? What is up with the entire team and sleeping problems? Who here _actually has_ insomnia?”

Shiro raised his hand, followed closely by Keith. “I've had problems sleeping since day one in the castleship. You know how I was the only one in full armor at our first emergency drill? Yeah, I woke up early.”

“Diagnosed on Earth.” Keith said shortly. “Shiro would help me back at the Garrison.” 

Hunk just offered, “Nightmare. Really bad nightmare.” as a response.

“Missed Matt.”

“Couldn't sleep in general. Hey, join us in looking at the stars? I'm pretty sure all of us came here for that reason anyway.” 

“Sure.” Soon, all five paladins were settled around each other, with blankets piled around them. Pidge had drawn out from her blanket burrito a tiny bit, but was still firmly encompassed by the fabric. The blankets here weren't as worn out as the ones back home, but that did make sense, as they hadn't been here for a long time. They would be more comfortable in time. As all of them peered at the stars, Pidge peeked around at the others. Shiro looked serene, facial features softly illuminated by the glowing lights all around them and the stars. Keith had a neutral expression, but his eyes betrayed his air of neutrality, twinkling along with the stars. Lance was subtly moving his mouth, almost unnoticeably. Pidge didn't know exactly what he was saying, but it seemed to be comforting to him. Hunk had his arm wrapped around Lance, a calf touching Keith's leg,- he seemed to be initiating as much physical contact as he could. Looked like his nightmare had really taken a toll on him. All in all, it was a peaceful scene, with none of their newfound responsibilities weighing any of them down. It was simply a time for relaxing, to de-stress- like her nights on the roof with Matt. The only thing missing was the fireflies, but there weren't any bugs in space. For now, she would have to deal with her family up in space, but she made a vow, then and there- when they got back to Earth, everyone was going to go up onto the roof- Shiro, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Matt, Dad and Mom, Allura and Coran- and look at the constellations together.


End file.
